


Double Date

by phantombreadproject



Series: Phango 19 [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: its not gay if hes dead, swagger bishie, vengeful babes - Freeform, written for phango 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantombreadproject/pseuds/phantombreadproject
Summary: Dash panicked when Valerie asked for him to have a double date, and he ended up going with someone he never thought he could.
Relationships: Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton, Valerie Gray/Danielle "Dani" Phantom
Series: Phango 19 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548670
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Double Date

"Watch it, nerd," Dash growled reflexively, shoving Mikey out of his way as he walked to his lunch table. Ever since Paulina broke up with him, his popularity has been slowly declining. The breakup was as secret as it could be, but word got around. Now, Dash needed to find another table to sit at.

"Woah. Okay, who died?" Valerie asked as he sat down, glaring at nobody.

“Just my social life,” Dash replied, starting to eat his food. He had been texting Valerie more often after what had happened, but she still didn't know. He didn't want her to know.

"So, got any plans Saturday?" Valerie asked, staring at the boy across from her. 

"If you're asking me on a date the answer is no."

"Not a date, a double date! You bring Paulina, I bring my girlfriend, we all have fun!" Valerie responded, leaning back in her chair.

Dash found himself saying "sure" before he completely processed what was said. Why did he do that? He couldn't bring Paulina! They weren't together anymore!

"I uh- have to go to the bathroom," Dash said suddenly, interrupting Valerie. "Text me the details," he added before rushing off to the bathroom to blow off some steam.

"Stupid stupid stupid what are you going to do now, Dash. Val thinks you're going to bring someone along!" He said to nobody, punching the stall wall each time he said 'stupid.' "I could ask someone else but that would mean admitting to the school that I'm not with Paulina!" 

A door creaking brought Dash out of his head.

"Who's there?" He asked. "Go away."

"Dash? Is that you?"

Dash recognized that voice. He opened the door of the stall he was hiding in just a crack, and sure enough, Fenton was standing in the entrance of the bathroom. 

"What are you doing here, Fentina?" Dash sneered, "and how much did you hear?"

"Uh… all of it," Danny admitted. Dash started moving to give Danny a beating he would remember, but Danny spoke before Dash reached him.

"I can uh- I can help! I can get you a date with someone not at the school that you don't hate! You won't regret it!" Danny said loudly. "But I might regret it," he added under his breath.

"What was that?" 

"Uh nothing!"

Dash was skeptical. "Who would I be going with?"

"Phantom."

"This better not be fake. Have him meet me at my house on Saturday."

"Deal."

***

Dash was awoken to a knocking on his window. He was confused, but when he realized what day and time it was, he sat up in bed really fast. It was Saturday! The double date! That was today! Phantom!

He quickly got up and pulled back the blinds. He gestured at the ghost to come inside.

"Hi, uh, Danny told me that you need someone for a double date? And that someone is me?" Phantom asked.

"Holy shit you're here. In my room," Dash said, not even paying attention to what Phantom had said before. 

"Yeah, uh, we have like 10 minutes until we have to be there?" Phantom said, "shouldn't you get ready?"

"Oh shit!" Dash cursed, running off into the bathroom. "I'll be right out!"

***

The restaurant was crowded. It didn't help that Dash had made them late. Phantom was wearing a beanie and a hoodie to hide who he was so he didn't attract unwanted attention, but people had seen right through it, which had slowed them down even further. Now, they needed to find Valerie and her mystery girlfriend.

"There she is!" Dash exclaimed, pointing to a corner. Valerie was there with a smaller girl, and they looked like they were enjoying themselves. 

"Valerie! Good to see you! And Valerie's girlfriend, nice to meet you too!" Dash greeted.

"It's Dani. With an i," Valerie's girlfriend said with a smile, "nice to meet you too!"

"Wait," Phantom interrupted, "Dani?"

"Danny?" Dani shouted.

"Phantom?" Valerie shouted back, before looking at Dash.

"You brought Phantom? What about Paulina?"

"Uh… I broke up with Paulina, and it's not gay if he's dead?" Dash said, phrasing the end phrase more like a question.

"I can't believe you."

"Well, who wants food?" Danny asked awkwardly, trying to break the ice.

"Me!" Dani replied. Everyone looked at her.

"What? I'm starving!"

**Author's Note:**

> My hand hurts right now so I'll add notes later.


End file.
